Diary and Memories
by Onyxita Haruno
Summary: Diantara banyaknya gadis yang jauh lebih cantik dan 'sempurna', kenapa gadis itu yang jutru menjadi pilihan hidupnya?/"Uchiha Sasuke adalah pemuda yang 'pintar',/Laki-laki yang pintar adalah laki-laki yang tidak mencintai fisik seorang perempuan, tapi mencintai kepribadiannya/ Dedicated for Niigata Rine, Happy Birthday


Desclaimer is Masashi Kishimoto

#

Diary and Memories

by

Onyxita Haruno

#

Dedicated to Niigata Rine

I hope you like and Happy Birthday ^^

..

Sebuah hembusan nafas lega mengakhiri tugas makalah yang telah selesai kukerjakan saat ini. Ku sesap teh hangat yang masih mengepul demi menetralkan fikiranku. Alis kananku terangkat tinggi saat melihat pantulan wajahku pada sebuah cermin. Helaian merah muda panjang yang selalu terlihat rapi, kini berantakan tak jelas akibat sering ku acak-acak ketika otakku mulai frustasi. Ugh, kalau saja ada yang melihat penampilanku sekarang, mungkin dia akan berteriak 'orang gila' secara untuk menghindari hal itu terjadi, seraya menunggu mesin _print _mencetak hasil makalahku, ku sisir rambutku yang kusut menjadi seperti semula. Namun, di sela-sela kegiatanku, tanpa sengaja kedua manik _emerald_ku bertubrukan dengan sebuah buku. Mungkin sebagian orang menyebutnya buku harian.

Ku raih buku itu dan meletakannya tepat dipangkuanku. Ku buka buku itu secara perlahan. Dan hal pertama yang ku temukan adalah sebuah foto yang tertera pada halaman pertama. Fotoku bersama kedua sahabatku saat pertama kali menggunakan seragam Sekolah Menengah Atas. Ino dan Hinata namanya. Kami bersahabat sejak Sekolah Dasar. Aku masih ingat saat pertama kali berkenalan dengan mereka berdua. Hyuga Hinata yang pemalu dan Yamanaka Ino yang heboh, Hihi.

Ku buka halaman berikutnya. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, halaman kali ini menampilkan rentetan kalimat yang ku tulis beberapa tahun silam.

**.**

**Senin, 2 Mei **

**Dulu, aku sangat mengidam-idamkan seragam **_**International Konoha High School.**_

**Rok bewarna hitam, kemeja putih dengan lambang khas sekolah pada bagian saku yang kemudian di padu dengan dasi hitam berkotak putih dan juga jas hitam dengan aksen putih pada bagian kerah dan kancing. **

**Terlihat sangat keren, bukan?**

**Dan tak kusangka, pada hari ini, aku resmi menggunakannya. Ya, Aku sudah menjadi siswi dari sekolah standar **_**International**_** itu. **

**Ahh, senang sekali :D**

**.**

_Entah sudah berapa kali gadis bersurai merah muda itu mematut diri pada cermin di hadapannya. Bahkan Ia tak terlihat pegal dengan senyuman yang terus mengembang di bibir manisnya. Ia sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang Ia lihat pada cermin besar di hadapannya itu. Bahkan Ia terus bertanya-tanya apa benar gadis yang kini memakai seragam itu adalah dirinya?_

"_Sakura, mau sampai kapan kau bercermin terus? Apa kau ingin menunggu sampai cermin itu pecah?" goda sang Kakak. _

_Gadis musim semi itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau meledekku, Nii-san,"_

_Haruno Sasori tertawa renyah. Ia pun ikut memandangi pantulan adiknya dalam cermin itu. Sebuah senyum terpatri di wajah _babyface_nya, "Kau terlihat sangat manis dengan seragam itu,Saku," komentarnya. _

_Sakura hanya tersenyum manis, "_Arigatou, _Nii-san,"_

_Sasori hanya mengacak pelan rambut sang adik, "Ya sudah. Cepat berangkat. Ino dan Hinata sudah menunggumu," ujarnya. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari sang empunya, Ia mendorong kursi roda Sakura menuju ruang tamu. _

_Dan benar saja, kedua sahabatnya itu pun sudah siap dengan seragam yang sama dengannya. "Ayo, Sakura," Hinata menggantikan posisi Sasori yang mendorong Sakura._

"_Nii-san, aku berangkat dulu, jaa—" _

"_Eits! Tunggu dulu! Bagaimana kalau satu '_chess_' dari kalian?" potong Sasori sebelum ketiganya beranjak pergi. Di tangannya telah siap sebuah kamera digital. _

_Ino dengan cepat mengambil tempat tepat di sisi kanan Sakura, sementara Hinata di sisi kirinya. _

"_Baiklah. Siap? Satu, dua, tiga, _cheeess_!"_

_Cepret! _

**.**

Aku tersenyum simpul menatap foto itu kemudian membuka halaman berikutnya.

**.**

**Selasa, 9 Mei**

**Tak terasa sudah hampir seminggu aku berada di sekolah ini. **

**Dan, ehm, kau tahu?**

**Kemarin saat aku berada di kantin, aku melihat seorang pemuda. Dia cukup tampan, sih. **

**..?**

**..?**

**Oke, **_**fine**_**! Dia sangat tampan. Puas?!**

**Ku rasa dia dari gedung kelas sebelah. Maksudku, gedung khusus kelas Akselerasi. Karena aku baru kali ini melihatnya. **

**Hei, ayolah. Sudah ku bilang 'kan, kalau sekolah ini merupakan sekolah elit yang berstandar **_**'International'**_**? Jadi mereka pasti punya gedung tersendiri untuk para pelajar yang memiliki prestasi dan otak yang luar biasa. Dan tentunya aku tidak masuk dalam kategori itu.**

**Oke, lupakan pembahasan tak penting barusan. **

**Intinya pemuda itu sangat tampan. Tubuhnya atletis. Yah, walaupun tidak sampai berlengan beton dan tubuh penuh dengan otot—yang menurutku sangat mengertikan. Hidungnya mancung. Hanya saja aku bingung dengan model rambutnya. Seperti bokong ayam. Aneh—tapi keren!**

**.**

"…_jadi menurutku, mereka itu sebenarnya iri dengan rambutmu. Atau mungkin malah norak. Tidak pernah melihat warna rambut unik sepertimu. Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Lagipula aku yakin, suatu saat kau akan berada dalam museum kota sebagai pemilik rambut terunik didunia," _

_Kedua bola mata Sakura berputar jengkel saat mendengar pembelaan gadis Yamanaka mengenai rambutnya yang selama beberapa hari selalu diolok-olok oleh para siswi di sekolahnya. "Kau fikir aku spesies langka?" gerutunya._

"_Bukan kau, tapi rambutmu," _

_Sakura mendengus seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain—selain ke arah sahabat yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu. Dan tanpa sengaja kedua mata hijaunya menemukan segerombolan pemuda yang tengah menghampiri sebuah meja yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh dari tepatnya berada sekarang. _

_Ralat ucapan tadi. Bukan segerombolan melainkan lima orang pemuda. Hei, hei, memang apa bedanya? Lupakan!_

_Dari lima pemuda itu, tak satupun diantara mereka yang Sakura kenali. _Mungkin dari gedung kelas lain,_ fikirnya. _

_Dan tanpa sengaja, kedua mata hijau cerahnya menemukan satu pemuda dari kelima pemuda itu yang menurutnya cukup menarik. _

"…_bagaimana denganmu? Mau menemaniku?" _

_Merasa ada yang berbicara padanya, dengan cepat Sakura menoleh, "Eh? A-Apa?" ujarnya gelagapan seraya menatap Ino dan Hinata secara bergantian. _

"_Hh, besok aku ikut ekstrakulikuler basket, kau mau menemaniku atau tidak?" ucap ulang Ino dengan jengkel. _

"_Ah, ya, tentu." _

_Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Ino dengan singkat—tanpa peduli dengan umpatan gadis itu, Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada lima pemuda tadi. Atau lebih tepatnya satu diantara mereka._

_Sejauh pandangan Sakura, wajah pemuda itu amat datar. Bahkan mungkin sama sekali tak memiliki ekspresi. Terbukti saat keempat temannya tertawa Ia hanya diam tak bersuara. _

_Tapi jika dilihat baik-baik, pemuda itu cukup tampan. Ah, tidak, tidak. Sangat tampan malah. Alis yang tegas, manik _onyx_ yang kelam, hidung yang mancung, wajah yang tirus sampai bibir yang tipis. Ah, baru kali ini Sakura menemukan pemuda hampir sempurna seperti dia. _

_Eh, tunggu! Ada apa dengan model rambutnya? Seperti bokong ayam. Benar-benar pemuda yang aneh sekaligus menawan. Sakura tersenyum geli atas pemikirannya sendiri—_

_-Ups! _

_Sakura buru-buru mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah Ino dan Hinata. Membuat kedua gadis yang tengah saling berbicara itu langsung menoleh pada Sakura—yang sedang memasang wajah anehnya. Mata melotot dengan kedua belah pipinya memerah, ah jangan lupa dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Benar-benar tidak elit. _

"_Kau kenapa, _Forehead?"_ tanya Ino._

"_Ah, ehh, t-tidak. Tidak apa-apa, hehe.." Sakura menjawab dengan gelagapan. Baik Ino maupun Hinata hanya menaikan sebelah alis mereka kemudian kembali dengan topik pembicaraan mereka. Sakura seperti itu sudah biasa menurut mereka. _

_Sementara Sakura berusaha menetralkan detang jantungnya yang sempat menggila. Demi Tuhan, pemuda itu menoleh padanya setelah salah satu temannya memberitahu bahwa ada yang memperhatikannya. _

_Astaga, betapa malunya Sakura saat itu. _

_**.**_

Tawa kecil dariku menghiasi atmosfir kamar yang sepi, hanya terdengar alunan lagu yang sengaja ku setel beberapa jam yang lalu—salah satu hal yang rutin kulakukan ketika sedang bosan (termasuk ketika sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliah).

Ku buka kembali halaman selanjutnya.

**.**

**Sabtu, 27 Mei**

**Uchiha Sasuke. **

**Yah, Itulah namanya. Hinata yang memberi tahuku.**

**Hampir dua minggu ini aku sering bertemu dengannya. Entah saat berpapasan, melihatnya bermain basket, membaca buku di perpustakaan, atau ketika sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya dikantin, seperti biasa. **

**Dan entah sudah berapa kali aku tertangkap sedang memperhatikannya. **

**Hei, apa kau tahu? Pernah sekali waktu pandangan kami bertemu. Dan saat itu pula aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Tubuhku menegang, jantungku berpacu cepat, wajahku terasa panas, dan kedua telapak tanganku berkeringat. Suatu perasaan aneh menggelitik perutku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa. **

**Yang jelas…**

…**sejak saat itu, pikiranku tak pernah habis tentangnya. **

**.**

_Sakura menatap tajam buku super tebal yang sejak tadi Ia cari. Hei, ayolah, sudah hampir satu jam Ia mengelilingi perpustakaan yang terbilang luas demi mencari buku Artikel Sejarah, dan kini Ia menemukan buku itu bertengger manis di rak buku paling atas. Tak tahukah kau jika tinggi rak itu bisa mencapai dua meter?_

_Tapi wajah cemberut itu berubah sumringah saat menemukan tangga lipat yang berdiri menjulang dua langkah di hadapannya. Ternyata Tuhan masih menyayanginya. Ia berusaha menggapai tangga itu dengan tangan kanan berpeganggan pada rak buku sementara tangan kirinya berusaha meraih tangga tersebut. _

_Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi, tangan mungil itu bisa meraih tangga lipat tersebut. Namun, karena badan Sakura yang terlalu condong kedepan, kursi rodanya menjadi tak seimbang. Alhasil, Sakura jatuh kedepan bersamaan dengan buku-buku yang ada pada rak yang ia pegang. _

"_Aww!"_

_Kepalanya terasa berdenyut ketika beberapa buku tebal menimpanya. Ah, lengkap sudah penderitaannya._

"_Sakura?!" _

_Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapatkan Ino dan Hinata berlari kearahnya. Dan—tunggu dulu. _K-kenapa dia ada disini?_ Batin Sakura. Dibelakang kedua sahabatnya, pemuda Onyx itu berdiri, bersama beberapa temannya. _

"_Saku, kau kenapa?" Hinata berusaha membopong Sakura menuju kursi rodanya. "Jatuh?" _

_Sakura mengangguk canggung mengiyakan. Ia benar-benar malu saat ini. Gara-gara Ino berteriak, kini jadi banyak yang memperhatikan mereka. _

"_Aku ingin mengambil buku itu…" Sakura menujuk buku yang menjadi tergetnya,"… karena terlalu tinggi aku berusaha mengambil tangga lipat itu. Tapi, aku malah terjatuh," jelasnya. _

"_Astaga, kau 'kan bisa minta tolong pada orang lain," omel Ino di tengah kegiatannya merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan. "Jangan memaksakan diri. Untung saja hanya jatuh dan tertimpa buku, bagaimana kalau tertimpa rak buku?" lanjutnya. Ia tak habis pikir, sudah dua kali dengan yang sekarang Sakura terjatuh hanya karena Ingin mengambil sebuah buku. _

"_Tapi aku tak mau merepotkan orang lain, Ino," jawab Sakura agak kesal. Ino sudah mengira jawaban Sakura akan sama dengan yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Sakura terkadang memang keras kepala. _

"_Tapi kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Hinata bertanya khawatir. _

"_Yaah, hanya sedikit pusing karena tertimpa buku-buku tebal," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum tiga jari. _

"_Ini,"_

_Satu kata itu berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan ketiga sahabat itu seketika. Pemuda Onyx itu menyerahkan buku yang dimaksud Sakura. Senyum tiga jari Sakura menghilang seketika. _

_Manik kelam itu menatap lurus pada pupil mata Sakura. _

_Deg!_

_Seketika tubuh mungil itu menegang, wajahnya memerah, kedua tangannya bergetar serta berkeringat, bahkan detak jantungnya menggila saat ini. Sesuatu menggelitik perutnya, membuatnya sedikit mulas. _'Ada apa denganku?'

_Pemuda itu meletakan buku tersebut tepat di pangkuan Sakura. Dan kemudian melongos pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menegang di tempatnya. _

"_Sakura?"_

"…"

"_Sakuraaa.."_

"…"

"_Hei, _forehead_?"_

"…"

"_Haloo! Haruno Sakuraaa.. masih hidupkaaahh?"_

_Sakura tersentak saat tangan Ino mengibas-ngibas di depan wajahnya. "A-Ah, iya I-Ino?"_

_Gadis bermanik _aqua_ itu memutar bola matanya kemudian berkacak pinggang, "Kau ini bagaimana? Bukannya berterima kasih karena dia sudah membantumu, malah terdiam bak patung pinggir jalan," omel Ino sekali lagi. _

"_A-Aku…. Dia.."_

"_Asal kau tahu saja. Ekspresimu barusan lebih mirip dengan mayat hidup. Ahh, kau ini,"_

"_A-Aku.. tidak tahu.. na-namanya," aish, apa yang terjadi dengan nada bicaramu, nona Haruno?_

"_Uchiha Sasuke,"_

_Sakura menoleh pada Hinata yang kini tersenyum padanya, "Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia senior kita, kelas sebelas," ulang Hinata. _

_Sakura kembali menoleh. Kali ini pada sosok pemuda tegap itu yang berjalan menjauh di hadapannya. Perlahan Ia tersenyum kecil. _

"_Uchiha Sasuke," bisiknya. _

_**.**_

Aku tersenyum malu mengingat kejadian itu. Bahkan sampai saat ini, tatapan mata itu masih membayang dalam ingatanku. Saat itu aku sempat terfikir, _beruntung sekali gadis yang menjadi miliknya_. Sudah tampan, katanya juga Ia sangat berprestasi. Hihi.

Kembali ku buka halaman selanjutnya.

_**.**_

**Selasa, 30 juli**

**Satu hal yang akhir-akhir ini kutakuti. Tapi ternyata.. itulah yang terjadi. **

**Aku tak berani menyimpulkannya, maka dari itu aku anggap ini hanya sekedar kekagumanku pada senior. Itu hal yang wajar 'kan?**

**Hanya kagum 'kan?**

**Iya 'kan?**

**Iya, aku yakin. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lalu kenapa aku cemburu?**

**.**

"…_Menurut Whittaker, sistem kingdom terbagi menjadi lima. Untuk dua kingdom mempelajari tentang plantae_ _dan animalia. Sistem tiga kingdom mempelajari tentang protista, plantae dan animalia. Empat kingdom tentang monera, plantae, fungi atau jamur dan animalia—"_

_Penjelasan Anko terputus melihat tangan kanan Sakura teracung. "Ya, Haruno-_san_?"_

"_Saya izin ke kamar kecil, _Sensei,_" _

"_Ya, silahkan," _

"_Perlu ku antar?" Sakura menggeleng pelan sembari tersenyum, menolak tawaran Hinata yang ingin mengantarnya. Kemudian berbisik kecil yang mengatakan bahwa Ia bisa sendiri. _

_Tiap koridor yang Ia lewati terlihat begitu sepi. Hanya terdengar suara bising dari beberapa kelas yang mungkin dalam keadaan jam pelajaran kosong. _

_Dan sepertinya Sakura adalah satu-satunya murid yang keluar saat kegiatan belajar mengajar sedang berlangsung di sekolah ini. Lihat saja, bahkan toilet sekalipun sepi. Yah, atau mungkin sebagian murid yang 'memanfaatkan' jam kosong lebih tertarik mengunjungi kantin atau taman belakang daripada toilet. _

_Setelah selesai dengan urusan panggilan alamnya—walau sempat mengalami sedikit kesulitan dimana Ia harus berpindah dari kursi rodanya menuju kloset—Ia kembali menjalankan kursi rodanya untuk kembali ke kelas. Namun saat dipersimpangan koridor, pergerakannya terhenti. Sejenak Ia menajamkan penglihatannya. _

_Disana. Tepat dibawah pohon sakura, Ia melihat pemuda itu bersama seorang gadis. Ia tidak tahu pasti siapa gadis itu, tapi... mereka terlihat begitu dekat. Bahkan untuk pertama kalinya, walau dari jarak jauh, Ia dapat melihat senyuman pemuda itu. Bahkan mendengar tawa kecilnya. Dipangkuan mereka terdapat sebuah buku yang terlihat lumayan tebal. Mungkin sedang belajar bersama. _

_Raut wajah Sakura saat ini tidak dapat ditebak. Yang pasti tatapannya menyiratkan ketidaksukaan. Lama Ia menatap mereka sampai Uchiha Sasuke memergokinya. Sakura langsung membuang muka dan kembali menjalankan kursi rodanya menuju kelas. Perasaannya campur aduk saat ini. Apakah dia... _

_...cemburu? _

_**.**_

Ku sesap kembali teh yang mulai kehilangan kepulannya, menandakan tingkat panasnya mulai menghilang.

Pikiranku menerawang jauh pada saat itu. Saat dimana pertama kalinya aku cemburu padanya. Dan hanya karena itu, seharian penuh aku berhasil membuat Hinata kelabakan menyuruhku makan dan membuat bibir Ino bengkak akibat terus-terusan memarahiku, karena satu hari penuh nafsu makanku benar-benar musnah.

Aku tertawa kecil mengingat hal konyol itu. Tak ku sangka hanya karena cemburu dampaknya begitu besar bahkan untuk orang lain. Hihi..

Halaman selanjutnya kembali ku baca.

**.**

**15 Agustus**

**Tuhan..**

**Aku mencintainya..**

**Apa aku salah? **

**Aku tahu, aku dan dia berbeda. Sangat berbeda. **

**Ia terlihat hampir sempurna, sementara aku...?**

**Sekali lagi aku bertanya..**

**Apa aku salah jika mencintainya?**

**.**

"_... aku mencintainya,"_

_Pengakuan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir mungil gadis Haruno itu. Ino dan Hinata hanya saling pandang. Keduanya saling melempar senyum simpul. _

"_Kami sudah menduga sebelumnya, Saku. Kau pasti menyukai Uchiha itu," Ino mendekati sahabat karibnya itu. Menatap kedua bola mata _emerald_ itu intens. "Jika inilah kebahagiaanmu, aku pasti mendukung," _

_Kedua sahabat itu tahu jika selama ini Sakura selalu menghindar untuk menyukai seorang pemuda. Selama mereka duduk di bangku menengah pertama, hampir semua pemuda jarang mendekati Sakura. Bahkan sekali waktu gadis itu menyukai orang lain, pemuda itu dengan mudah menolaknya mentah-mentah. Semua hanya karena ketidaksempurnaan gadis itu. Dan hal-hal itu membuat percaya diri Sakura hilang. _

"_Tapi.. aku rasa.. aku tidak pantas," dan kalimat itu—entah sudah beberapa ratus kali Ino mendengarnya. "Dia sangat tampan, pintar dalam segala hal.. intinya aku tak pantas jika bersamanya," _

"_Siapa bilang? Kau pantas bersamanya. Kau itu cantik dan pintar, Sakura,"_

"_Tapi aku—"_

"—_lumpuh?" _

_Wajah itu menunduk dalam. Kedua tanganya yang bergetar saling bertautan. Tak berani menatap kedua sahabat dihadapannya. _

"_Sakura," Hinata menghampiri gadis itu kemudian berlutut di hadapannya. Menengadahkan wajah manis itu yang kini mulai penuh dengan air mata. Hinata tersenyum. _

"_Aku tahu kau mengalami cacat permanen sejak lahir. Selalu menjadi bahan ejekan saat di sekolah dasar. Menjadi gadis yang dihindari di sekolah menengah pertama," kedua lavender teduhnya menatap intens bola _emerald_ di depannya. "Dan ketika suatu perasaan yang membuatmu senang datang, kenapa kau tidak menggunakan hal itu untuk membangkitkan percaya dirimu? Demi Tuhan, Sakura, kau berhak untuk bahagia atas kekuranganmu," _

_Sakura terdiam. Mencerna perkataan demi perkataan yang Hinata berikan padanya. Sahabatnya itu benar. Ia berhak bahagia atas kekurangannya. Tapi tetap saja, seorang Uchiha Sasuke begitu sempurna dimatanya. Sementara Ia tak ada apa-apanya dibanding pemuda itu._

"_Sakura,"_

_Gadis itu menoleh pada Ino yang tersenyum lembut padanya._

"_Uchiha Sasuke adalah pemuda yang 'pintar',"_

_**.**_

Pandanganku beralih pada kedua kakiku yang menjulur di atas kursi roda. Sejak lahir aku mengalami lumpuh permanen pada kedua kakiku. Sejak kecil aku sering diolok-olok oleh beberapa anak-anak sepantarku yang kebetulan bermain di depan rumah. Membuatku malu untuk keluar rumah. Saat aku duduk di sekolah menengah pertama pun banyak gadis yang menatapku dengan pandangan '_ada apa dengan kakinya_?'. Bahkan pernah sekali waktu saat aku menyukai seorang pemuda, dan Ino memberitahunya, dengan santai pemuda itu berkata '_cih, pemuda bodoh mana yang mau menerimanya?'. _

Secara tidak langsung, dia telah menolak dan menghinaku di depan umum. Dan sejak saat itu aku terlalu takut untuk dekat dengan orang lain selain kedua sahabatku yang tetap setia menjadi teman hidupku. Dan... akhir-akhir ini baru kusadari bahwa pemuda yang telah menolakkulah yang bodoh.

Halaman selanjutnya kosong, begitupun seterusnya. Hanya menemukan sebuah kertas yang terselip pada halaman terakhir. Kertas itu...

.

_**Haruno Sakura**_**. **

_**Seorang gadis yang awalnya kupikir sama seperti gadis seusiamu. Perempuan biasa yang mengalami kecelakaan kecil sehingga membuatmu harus duduk pada kusi roda. **_

_**Haruno Sakura. **_

_**Seorang gadis yang sama seperti gadis lainnya. Diam-diam melihatku dan kemudian membuang muka dengan rona merah saat aku memergokimu. Yah, aku sudah biasa menghadapi gadis-gadis semacam itu. **_

_**Haruno Sakura.**_

_**Seorang gadis yang pernah kubantu ambilkan buku saat Ia terjatuh di perpustakaan. Dan akan berkelakuan sama saat ku tatap kedua matanya. Menegang dengan kedua pipi merona. **_

_**Haruno Sakura. **_

_**Seorang gadis yang akhir-akhir ini kusadari berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Yang ternyata mengalami lumpuh sejak lahir.**_

_**Haruno Sakura. **_

_**Seorang gadis yang dalam pandanganku begitu tegar, ceria, pintar, manis, mandiri, tetapi juga pesimis di waktu bersamaan. **_

_**Haruno Sakura. **_

_**Seorang gadis yang meski hidup dalam segenap kekurangan. Tapi kau berusaha membuktikan bahwa kau akan selalu berdiri sendiri tanpa orang lain. Melakukan segala hal yang sebenarnya tidak bisa kau lakukan. **_

_**Haruno Sakura.**_

_**Seorang gadis yang kuketahui ternyata mencintaiku sejak lama.**_

_**Haruno Sakura. **_

_**Sejak mengenalmu lebih jauh meski jarang dekat denganmu. Kusadari bahwa aku begitu mengagumimu dan... **_

_**... bagitu mencintaimu. **_

_**Dan satu keputusan telah ku ambil secara matang. **_

_**Aku Uchiha Sasuke, menyatakan dalam surat ini bahwa...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**... **_

_**... aku melamarmu. **_

_Someone who was born to make you happy..._

_**Uchiha Sasuke.**_

.

"_Tadaima_,"

Aku tersentak mendengar suara itu berseru dari arah pintu. Setelah melipat kembali kertas tersebut kemudian menyimpan kembali buku harian itu pada tempatnya, aku segera membawa kursi rodaku menuju ruang depan.

"_Okaeri, _Sasuke-_kun,_" seruku sambil membantunya merapikan sepatu yang baru saja Ia gunakan.

"Kau belum tidur?" Ia melirik pada jam dinding di ruangan itu, "Ini sudah malam," tanyanya seraya memberikan tas ranselnya padaku. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya pada jam dinding. Sebelas lebih lima belas detik. Aku tersenyum.

"Ada tugas yang harus aku kerjakan karena akan dikumpulkan besok. Sekaligus menunggumu. Habis, kau pulang lama sekali,"

Aih, kenapa aku jadi begitu rindu padanya?

Ia menyeringai kecil. Tangan kanannya dengan jahil mengacak-ngacak rambutku. Heii... aku baru saja merapikannya tahu!

"Maaf. Dosen menyebalkan itu menyuruhku membantunya merapikan ruang laboraturium setelah praktikum," jelasnya jengkel. Aku hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi.

"Baiklah, ku siapkan air hangat untukmu mandi dulu ya—ah, apa kau sudah makan malam?"

Ku lihat Ia menggeleng pelan. "Berarti setelah kau mandi, kita makan malam bersama. Oke?" saat aku akan beranjak untuk membuatkan air hangat untuknya, Ia menahanku. Kerutan samar tergambar di keningnya.

"Kau belum makan?" tanyanya tajam. Aku hanya menyengir tiga jari padanya. "Aku 'kan menunggumu pulang, Sasu-_kun_,"

"Ck, dasar keras kepala—"

"—Eeiiittt!"

Aku menghalangi wajahnya yang bergerak mendekatiku. "Jangan menciumku sebelum kau mandi!" perintahku. Ia hanya memutar bola matanya jengkel. "Baiklah,"

Aku kembali membawa kursi rodaku menuju kamar mandi, setelah meletakan tas Sasuke di samping televisi. Dan mulai membongkar isi tas itu untuk merapikan buku-buku kuliahnya. Dan itu menjadi kesempatannya untuk...

… _cup!_

Ia mencium pipi kananku.

"Kena," ucapnya menyeringai dan berlalu menuju kamar.

Sejujurnya aku tak pernah mengerti. Padahal disekelilingnya bagitu banyak gadis yang jauh lebih cantik dan sempurna. Tapi Ia justru menjatuhkan pilihan hidupnya pada gadis biasa yang lumpuh sepertiku.

Aku masih ingat setahun yang lalu, saat Ia melamarku di halaman belakang kampus kami. Dia hanya bilang bahwa aku adalah gadis yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Tapi tetap saja aku tak tahu bagian mana dari diriku yang membuatnya memandangku berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

Yang jelas, aku begitu bahagia saat mendengar langsung dari bibir tipisnya bahwa Ia mencintaiku. Apa adanya.

Menyayangi kelebihanku dan mencintai kekuranganku. Tak menyesal aku jatuh cinta padanya saat itu.

Ino benar. Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang pemuda yang 'pintar'.

.

.

.

Ah! Satu lagi yang tidak ku mengerti darinya.

Sampai saat ini pun aku tidak tahu kenapa dia menikahiku di usianya yang ke-21 tahun.

.

.

.

_Laki-Laki yang pintar adalah laki-laki yang tidak mencintai fisik seorang perempuan, _

_tapi mencintai kepribadiannya_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_End_

* * *

Holaaa, daku kembali! fict ini aku persembahkan khusus hadiah ulang tahun yang telaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat bangeeeeeeeettttt untuk Niigata Rine a.k.a Sheryl Amorine.

mkasih krna udah mau mnunggu fict yang seharusnya publish bulan lalu. #nangis bombay #O

Gomen ne kalo fiksinya gaje, garing, jelek, dan sebangsanya, karena idenya maksa banget. gapapa yaa~ . pokoknya H'py B'day deh, Wish You All The Best! XD

dan buat readers dan senpai, hehe .. boleh minta jejak reviewnya kan? kritik dan saran diterima kok.. asal jangan kelewatan #ditendang :D

Salam temanmu & Author

Onyxita Haruno

16-12-'12 (12.50)


End file.
